UMD-New Jersey Medical School (NJMS) has a long history of preparing minority students for careers in the health sciences. This has been done from elementary students through prematriculating students in the medical and dental schools. This application describes an updated program to prepare disadvantaged students in the Greater Newark area for careers in research and the health sciences. This project builds on our existing programs. Students will be recruited to participate in an extensive summer research program with investigators who are funded by NIDDK. The 10-week program will include a preparation week, an 8 week research experience and then a final week for report writing, and presentations. This project will be evaluated continuously, and will be flexible enough to respond to appropriately identified needs. The expected outcomes from this project are that the students who participate in this project will be better prepared and more motivated to pursue a career in research and/or the health sciences.